A Shock to the System
by livesinshadows19
Summary: What if the villagers never knew about the Kyuubi sealing? What if the Sarutobi clan raised Naruto? What if he was in an accident that gave him strange powers over electricity? Read and find out. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Sealing of Kyuubi

**Hey everybody! Name's Shonenfreak! I'm a long time reader of and now I'm finally writing a story. I had no inspiration until 2 days ago, and so far its good. Im putting up what I have written so far, and if u want to have more, just review and tell me. Flames are welcomed in case I screwed something up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Static Shock. I'm only doing this once by the way!**

**Summons/Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

Chapter 1: Sealing of Kyuubi

Screams, blood, corpses, destroyed buildings. That's the state that Konoha is in, thanks to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. The ninja of the village, ranging from Gennin to Anbu, are giving it their all to protect their home. Firing jutsu after jutsu, weapon after weapon, and blow after blow.

"Stay strong! We must hold off the beast until Hokage-sama kills the beast!" yelled a Jonin, starting hand signs for a jutsu.

_~Hokage's office~_

A knock was heard as the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, sealed the final item into a scroll on his desk. "Enter."

As the door opened, Minato's predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, walked in. "Minato-kun… are you sure about this? I could handle the sealing myself." asked the old monkey, his face covered in sorrow and hope.

"No, you cant Hiruzen-sama. You don't know the hand signs and I don't have the time to teach them to you." the young hero answered, smiling sadly. "But you can do one thing for me."

"What is it, Minato-kun?"

As Minato handed the scroll to Hiruzen, tears started to fill his eyes. "When Naru-chan becomes a Gennin, if he chooses to become a ninja, give him this scroll. I sealed letters from his mother and I, along with the scrolls of our families jutsu and his inheritance. And…please, tell him Kushina and I loved him… very, very much."

"Of course, Minato-kun. I promise on my clan's honor." answered the God of Ninja with a gentle tone.

"Thank you Hiruzen-sama. Naruto-chan is in a cave behind the Hokage Monument. I'm going to be sending half of the Kyuubi's soul into the seal on Naruto's stomach, and the other half is going with me into the belly of the Shinigami. Please watch over him until the sealing is complete."

"Of course Minato-kun. Now get going, the village needs you."

Nodding, the Yellow Flash of Konoha disappeared in… well, a yellow flash.

_~On top of the village's gate~_

As he appeared on the battlefield, the young Hokage finished his hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground with a cry of _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Kanji spread out on the ground a second later, then a giant plume of smoke appeared, making all the ninja and the Kyuubi stop and look in awe and puzzlement at the smoke.

"**Minato, I take it you're going to use ****that**** jutsu?" **asked the chief toad, as the smoke dissipated, revealing a giant toad with a pipe, a jacket with the kanji for chief on the back, and a large dagger at his waist.

"Yeah, Bunta. Get me close enough, and I can end this once and for all."

With a nod, Gamabunta leapt toward the fox, pulling his dagger from its sheath. The fox, not anticipating the sudden attack, was caught off guard. As the giant toad slashed at the vulpine, the young Namikaze was already halfway through the required hand signs.

"_**This better work… if it doesn't… we're finished!" **_this was the thought that flew through Gamabunta's mind. But before he could prepare another attack, the demon slashed at the toad boss, cutting his left eye and leaving it useless, the wound already cauterizing because of the heat from the demon's chakra. **"AAARRGGHHH!!"**

"Bunta!! Are you alright!?"

"**Yes Minato. I'm fine, but you better hurry up with that jutsu!"**

"Right!" as he answered, Chief Toad Gamabunta leapt toward the nine-tailed fox. As the fox slashed at him, Bunta parried with his dagger and impaled the paw into the ground with said blade. When the fox roared in pain, the young Hokage finished the needed hand signs and cried out the name of his jutsu. _"Shiki Fuin!!"_

As the Shinigami appeared behind the Hokage, the fox trembled in fear, and began yelling at the trio in front of him. **"NO! I cannot be defeated! I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The Lord of Demons! You hear me!?"**

As the fox yelled, the Shinigami plunged his hand through Minato's chest and into the fox's, he began pulling out it's soul. With the last of his energy, Minato split the soul in half, sending the Yin to the seal on Naruto's stomach, and brought the Yang half with him into the belly of the Shinigami. Using the last of the Chakra he had to stay there, Bunta laid the Namikaze heir on the ground and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Not 10 seconds later, the Gama Sennin Jiraiya appeared by the body of his student.

"You stupid man… you left your son and saved this village, using a jutsu Sarutobi-sensei or I could've used…. You're a stupid man." said the old sage as tears flowed down his face.

As the old man cried, a seal started to glow on the torso of the late Yondaime Hokage. "What the Hell?"

Suddenly, a scroll appeared in a cloud of smoke and rolled down into Jiraiya's lap. Slowly opening it, the old sage found that it was his student's last wishes.

'_Sarutobi-sama or Ero-sensei,'_

Jiraiya's eye twitched at this. _"Even in death he doesn't give me any respect."_

'_This is a scroll containing my last wishes. I had sealed this scroll over my heart, designing the seal to release the scroll when my heart stopped beating. Please, tell the village to think of my son as a hero. I'm confident that they will treat him like one. Sarutobi-sama, you know what to do for Naruto-chan. Give him Kushina's last name, I don't want my enemies coming after him._

'_Your friend, son, and grandson,_

'_Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha'_


	2. The Council

**Hey people! Ok, STTS is fixed and ready to go! And now I give you, chapter two!!**

**Summons/Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Chapter two: The Council**

As Jiriaya was reading Minato's scroll, Hiruzen was sitting in his office. In his arms was a blue blanket, a tuft of blonde hair peeking out and soft giggles and gurgles were heard in the room.

"He looks just like his father, eh Kakashi, Rin?" said the old Hokage with a smile.

"Yes he does Hokage-sama. But Naru-chan is much cuter!" said Rin with a smile as she tickled the young boy, making him erupt in a new fit of giggles. As Kakashi did his usual eye-smile, he lightly ruffled Naruto's hair, making the newborn look at him in fascination.

"He's certainly going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older with those eyes of his."

Sarutobi nodded his agreement when an Anbu appeared before them, kneeling in respect. "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence in the meeting room." Said the masked shinobi.

"Alright, tell them I'll be there in a half an hour." Answered Hiruzen. "_What do those fools want now?" _

"Hai!" in a swirl of leaves, the Anbu disappeared.

"Kakashi, Rin, I want you two to come with me. I don't know what the council has in mind, but I want to be careful."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said the two shinobi at the same time.

Suddenly, an idea came to Kakashi. He pulled a scroll out of the pouch on his Jonin vest and unrolled it, then wiped some of his blood onto the seal and in a cloud of smoke, a sword had appeared. After rolling the scroll back up, the copy ninja strapped the sword that made his father famous onto his back.

"Kakashi-kun, why did you unseal your sword?" questioned Rin with a befuddled look on her features.

Eye-smiling, Kakashi answered in a gentle, sweet tone. "Because Rin-hime," making Rin blush and Hiruzen smile, "I thought that in case the council tries anything, I should be ready to chop off someone's head."

"Well Kakashi, before you do any decapitating, let's make it official. By order of the Hokage, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, order Jonin Hatake Kakashi to protect Uzumaki Naruto with full force, regardless of who the attacker is." Ordered the old Hokage, letting authority and power into his voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Rin, before we go to the meeting, can you go to the staff room and make Naruto some bottles of formula?" asked Hiruzen.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." With that, Rin kissed Naruto's head, making the infant giggle, and left the office to make the bottles. After twenty minutes, Rin came back with a few bottles and handed one to the Hokage.

"Thank you Rin." Thanked Sarutobi with a smile as he started to feed Naruto. "Now, let's head to the meeting."

_~Council meeting room~_

As the three ninja and one infant walked into the room, the civilian portion of the council started yelling in anger about 'killing the demon while it's weak.'

With a sigh, Sarutobi thought, _"It's a good thing I put that genjutsu on Naruto so he won't wake up for awhile."_

Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi Hiruzen yelled out. "Silence! One more word about killing this child and you'll be executed where you stand!" His face was so serious and deadly, no one dared to utter a single syllable. However, Kakashi revealing his Sharingan and pulling out his sword helped a lot.

"I'm ashamed of this council. Do you not have any belief in the Yondaime's abilities as a seal master? If you doubt his skills, you doubt Jiraiya's skills, since he was his sensei."

As the council recalled this information, they bowed their heads in shame. However, an old war hawk wasn't so remorseful.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps you should let me train the boy? He will be very powerful with the training I could provide him." Suggested Danzo, a crazy and maniacal glint in his eye.

"I don't think so Danzo-teme. I know about your ROOT organization. I am ordering you to disband ROOT and give me the files on all of your ninja." Rumbled the Hokage.

"I don't think so Sarutobi! I _will_ have the Kyuubi child! ROOT! Kill the Hokage and bring me that child!" As soon as he gave the order, five ROOT Anbu appeared and dashed towards the Hokage and Naruto. But before they even took a step, Nara Shikaku trapped them in his Kage Mane no Jutsu and in one swift motion, Kakashi had removed their heads from their shoulders. Danzo included.

"Thank you Shukaku, Kakashi." Thanked Hiruzen.

"You're welcome Hokage-sama." Answered the two ninja.

"Anbu, please dispose of these corpses and clean the blood. Oh, and please search through Danzo's home and office for any suspicious files or items."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Chorused the four Anbu as they appeared from the shadows, or as genjutsus were dropped. As the corpses and blood were cleaned and disposed of, Hiruzen dispelled the genjutsu that was put onto Naruto. As Naruto's eyes opened and landed on the Sandaime, a smile spread across his face.

"Hello Naru-chan, are you hungry?" asked the old man, holding a fresh bottle for Naruto, who happily started to drink. As the young baby drank…and drank, Sarutobi looked up at the council. "Now, does this seem like a demon to you? Naruto never asked for this to happen, he's a victim of circumstance."

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared behind Sarutobi. As it dissipated, it revealed that Jiraiya was there. "Sensei, I have a scroll for you. It's from Minato. He had designed the seal to release the scroll when his start stopped beating." Said Jiraiya with a solemn tone.

"Thank you Jiraiya. Rin, would you read it to the council please?" asked Hiruzen, a look of despair on his face.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Answered Rin in a choked voice.

"_Esteemed council members, Homura, Kotaru, and Danzo,_

"_I found this child orphaned in the village. I don't know his actual name, but I am naming him Uzumaki Naruto. With great remorse for burdening this child, I sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him. I used a sealing jutsu called the __Shiki Fuin,__ which used the Shinigami to seal half the Kyuubi's soul into Naruto-san, and the other half into the stomach of the Shinigami with my own soul._

"_Please, ask the villagers to treat him as a hero. Everyday he lives, Naruto-san holds back the Kyuubi from destroying the village. But if someone tries to kill him now, the fox will be released and resume its rampage. I'm asking Hiruzen-sama to take him in and raise him, and to inform him of his burden when he's thirteen. These are my last wishes, so please respect them…_

"_Your Hokage, your friend,_

_Namikaze Minato." _

As Rin finished the scroll, everyone was in tears. Who wouldn't be, after finally coming to terms with the fact that she seal was flawless, and that the child would have a great burden placed upon him. Suddenly, Hyuga Hiashi stood up.

"I vote that we honor the fourth's last wishes. It's the least we can do, and I have the utmost confidence in his abilities." Said the white-eyed man.

"I second the motion." Said Yamanaka Inoichi.

"As do I." chorused Shukaku and Chouza, Inoichi's old teammates.

Slowly, a chorus of agreements chorused around the room. The only ones against it were Sarutobi's old teammates.

"It's decided then. Uzumaki Naruto shall live with me and my clan. You're all dismissed." Said Sarutobi.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I believe we shouldn't tell the villagers the truth about the sealing. They have no idea how seals work, and they wouldn't understand him. For the sake of Naruto's safety, I vote that we treat this as a SS-class secret." Voiced Uchiha Fugaku.

Once again, the room chorused with agreements. Seeing how he was beat on this, Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Alright, the villagers will not know the truth about the Kyuubi. Now, you are all dismissed."

As everyone bowed and left, Jiraiya, Rin, and Kakashi stayed behind with the old man.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I think Kakashi and Rin should hear what the scroll really says."

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" asked the kunoichi.

"You see Rin, Minato had put a seal on the scroll that let only certain chakra signatures be able to read what is really written. Not even the Byakugan and Sharingan could see through this. Everyone else reads only what Minato wanted them to read. Sensei, do you want me to read the scroll?"

"Alright Jiraiya. Let's go to my office."

_~Hokage's office~_

As Sarutobi sat down, Jiraiya performed a silencing jutsu on the room so no sound would escape.

"Okay Jiraiya, tell them what the scroll says."

With a nod at his sensei, the Gama Sennin read the true contents of the scroll to Minato's two remaining students. At the end, Rin was crying silently and Kakashi was looking out the window at his sensei's face on the Hokage monument.

"Thank you for telling us Jiraiya-sama." Said Rin.

"Thank you. I'm going to be helping him more than usual now Jiraiya-sama."

"You're welcome Rin, Kakashi." Said Jiraiya with a slight smile.

"Now there's just one more thing to do." Said Sarutobi. "We need to get Naruto settled in at the compound."

**Okay, there it is! Chapter two of STTS! I hope you all love it, because it was six pages hand written and five pages typed. I don't know when I'll be able to write the third chapter, but I'll update when I can, I promise! Anyway, I must go and work on my upcoming story, Konoha's Batman.**

**Ja ne! **

**Shonenfreak**


	3. Omake

**Hey everybody! This omake, or side story, came to me while I was working in the yard. I'm having trouble thinking of a third chapter for STTS and finishing the first chapter for KBM, and I thought this may get the creative juices flowing. And I thought the story needed more comedy anyway. Well, here it goes!!**

_**~Three weeks after sealing~**_

Sarutobi smiled as he sat on the couch in the clan compound, Naruto sitting in his lap and laughing as Sarutobi tickled him. "You like that Naru-chan?"

Naruto giggled and grabbed the old monkey's finger as a tall man with white, spiky hair walked into the room. When the man saw Naruto smiling and laughing, a smile spread across his features, but the happiness of such a thought was marred by the sad look in his eyes. "_Ah, Minato, Kushina. If only you could see your child now. He's such a beautiful and happy boy."_

"Hey there sensei, how's little Naruto doing?"

"Ah, Jiraiya. Naruto is doing fine, he's as healthy as ever. Of course, that could be Kyuubi trying to keep him healthy so he can live as long as possible." answered Sarutobi as he cradled Naruto in his arms.

"That may be true… sensei, do you smell that?" asked Jiraiya as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Urgh… yes I do Jiraiya. I do believe that Naruto-chan needs a fresh diaper."

"Okay then. Getting to changing it sensei." Jiraiya said, quickly backing away from the boy.

"What are you talking about? As a sensei and Hokage, I've never had the time to change a diaper. Either my late wife or one of the other clan members did it." Sarutobi answered with a look of confusion."Well I don't either! I've never raised a kid so I have no idea what to do!" Jiraiya fired back as he started to panic. "Where are the other clan members?"

"They're all out for the day, I believe they went to the park or something."

"Then we're on our own?" gulped Jiraiya fearfully.

"It seems that way, my boy."

As both S-ranked ninja looked down at the boy, he began to cry because of the situation he's in. "Looks like we'll have to do it ourselves, eh sensei?"

"It seems that way, my boy."

_**~Naruto's room, changing table~**_

As Jiraiya grabbed whatever he thought they needed, Sarutobi was laying Naruto down and getting him undressed.

"Okay sensei, I got the diaper, the baby powder, a cloth with a bowl of warm water, a set of tongs, clothespins for our noses, gloves, and a trashcan. " called Jiraiya as he brought in the required…and pointless items.

"Okay… now how do we get this diaper off?" Sarutobi asked to himself. As the Hokage was observing the diaper, Jiraiya was putting on his latex gloves and putting a clothespin over his nose.

_**~twenty minutes later~**_

Both ninja's had on the gloves and a clothespin over their nose, but Naruto was still wearing the dirty diaper and had fallen asleep.

"Sensei, whoever invented the diaper was an evil genius. I have no clue as to how you remove this thing." Jiraiya said, using a serious tone of voice that is only used when in battle or speaking of Orochimaru.

"I agree Jiraiya. Maybe we should call in some help?" voiced Hiruzen, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Good idea sensei, I'll go and ask some of the other clan heads, they must have changed a diaper at some point." Jiraiya answered, before he disappeared in a _Shunshin_ (Body Flicker).

_**~Naruto's room, an hour later~**_

And help is what Jiraiya brought. The clan heads from the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Nara are all circled around young Naruto, clothespins and gloves on all of them, as the Hokage looked at them all.

"So, none of us here have ever changed a diaper, much less even know how to even remove it?" asked the old monkey, looking into each of the clan heads eyes.

As they all answered no, Sarutobi sighed. "Well then, let us just try and do anything we can think of to remove this thing first."

"Yes Hokage-sama." intoned all the clan heads.

As they all began to look at the diaper once more, they looked even more confused.

"Maybe we should try cutting it off?" suggested Chouza.

"No, we may accidentally cut Naruto." responded Fugaku.

"Hmmm," voiced everyone in the room.

_**~An hour later~**_

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Naru-chan?" called Rin as she walked in through the door. "That's odd, where are they?"

As Rin walked throughout the compound, she found neither hide nor hair of the three males she was searching for. As she ran through a list of places she looked already, the young medic realized she never looked in Naruto's bedroom. Once she arrived and walked through the door, Rin saw all the clan heads, minus Inuzuka Tsume, sitting around the room and looking desperate. Once the door opened and they all saw her, the clan heads grabbed her and pulled her to the changing table.

"Rin-sama, please help us! We have no idea what we're doing!" exclaimed Shikaku with a helpless look in his eyes.

"Yes, we've been trying to change young Naruto's diaper for over an hour and we have been unsuccessful." voiced Hiashi.

As everyone was pleading and begging, Rin's patience finally broke. "QUIET!!"

As soon as they heard what she said, the other ninjas in the room stopped talking and were cowering in fear. "Now, Jiraiya-sama, please tell me what happened."

Jiraiya nodded and quickly told her what had occurred. With an are-you-kidding-me look, she walked over to Naruto and began to change his diaper. When the clan heads, Hokage, and Sennin saw how easy it was, they all went to a wall and began to hit their heads against it, each one muttering baka over and over again.

Rin sighed and took Naruto into her arms and walked to the kitchen to get him something to eat. "Naru-chan, I think I should move into the compound. If I don't, there's no telling what will happen if I leave you with those two baka's again."

Naruto just smiled and giggled, playing with Rin's hair.

**Well, there you go my loyal readers! I hope you enjoy this omake and review it please!**


	4. Naruto's Bad Luck

**Hey everybody! As it turns out, I got the third chapter written already. I have some stuff I'm saving for the next chapter that was supposed to go into this one, but I realized that's what's taking so long on this. Well, enough with my talking. On with the story!**

It's a beautiful morning in Konoha. The birds are singing, the shop owners are opening their stores, and a blond seven year old boy was beginning to wake up. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, who lives with the Sarutobi clan. His grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, was sitting at the kitchen table and eating his breakfast.

"Ah, such a wonderful morning, eh Rin-chan?" asked Hiruzen brightly.

"Yes it is Hokage-sama. Nothing could ruin this peacefulness." Rin answered with a smile. However, she was proven wrong as Naruto ran through the kitchen with a blanket stuck to him.

"Jiji! Rin-neechan! Help!" yelled Naruto as he threw the blanket down, only for it to start chasing him again. The adults smiled and laughed as they watched the blond. Naruto grabbed a skillet from the countertop to beat it away, but his plan failed as he was shocked. "Ouch!"

"Come here, naru-chan, I'll hold the blanket for you. It seems that you've got alot of static electricty this morning. Go take a shower and it'll help get rid of it." Rin giggled as she took the blanket and held it.

"Okay Rin-neechan." answered Naruto as he quickly ran upstairs. As the two adults turned to look at each other, they exploded into laughter. "It's not funny you guys!" yelled Naruto. As the adults heard him, their laughter resumed with even more force.

When Naruto came back down ten minutes later, he was dressed in dark blue shorts and a dark blue shirt with the Konoha symbol in gold on the front. "Hey Jiji, is it ok if I go to see Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Of course it is Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun needs your friendship now more than ever. Just make sure you eat your breakfast before you go in case you decide to go train." answered Hiruzen.

"_Poor Sasuke-kun, having his entire clan killed and forced to witness it over and over._" thought Rin as she took Naruto a plate with some bacon, eggs, toast, and a cut up apple. "Naru-chan, you tell Sasu-chan that he can come over anytime, okay?"

"Okay Rin-neechan, I'll tell him." Naruto smiled as he finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink. "_I wonder if Sasuke will blush when i tell him what Rin-neechan said._" thought Naruto as he left the clan compound.

_**~Uchiha clan compound, clan head home~**_

"Yo! Sasuke! Open the door, will you!" shouted Naruto as he knocked...er...hammered on Sasuke's door. As the door started to open, Naruto ceased knocking and grinned.

"What do you want, Naruto?" asked the young Uchiha, his face a look of stoicness.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing, Sasuke. Oh, and Rin-neechan wanted me to tell you something." the fox boy answered as he smiled.

At hearing Rin's name, Sasuke's stoic look vanished and a light blush took it's place. "W-what did she say?" Sasuke asked, remembering his crush on the older woman.

"_Hook, line, and sinker._" Naruto thought as he smiled. "She said that you can come over anytime. Hey, you want to go get some ramen? Ichiraku's is hacing a sale on your favorite, miso and chicken."

As Sasuke thought of the delicious noodles, his began to drool a little bit. With a quick shake of his head, Sasuke came out of his daydream of him being fed ramen by Rin, who was wearing a very skimpy maid outfit. "Uh, maybe later Naruto. I need to do some training first."

"Okay Sasuke. I'll see you later." shrugged Naruto as he smiled. With a wave, Naruto and Sasuke went their seperate ways, Naruto to Ichiraku's and Sasuke to finish his training.

As the young blond walked to his favorite restaraunt, he took a right into an alley as a shortcut. Unbeknownst to Naruto, he stepped on a hidden switch that opened a hidden door on the ground. "Ichiraku ramen, here I co-AHH!" yelled Naruto as he fell down through the door, which closed as soon as he disappeared from sight. "AHHH-OOF!" grunted Naruto as he landed on the ground. Moaning, Naruto sat up slowly and tried to gain his bearings. As the young boy opened his eyes, he realized he couldn't see anything because of the darkness, even after his eyes had adjusted.

Thinking quickly, Naruto started to form some handsigns. "Inu, tori, saru, hebi, tori. _Ninpou: yoru genzou no jutsu!_" Slowly, Naruto's entire eyes turned green, and just as slowly, he could see everything in the hallway he was in. "Okay, now let's see where this leads." muttered Naruto as he started walking.

As he walked, the fox child saw nothing but more and more hallway and some spiders. After walking for what seemed like hours, Naruto found a door and proceeded to open it. Upon seeing what was inisde, the fox child looked confused. In the room was a few large tanks. "What the hell?" As he walked in, he failed to notice how rusted they were and looked ready to fall apart at any moment. As his curiosity got the better of him, he turned the knob to take a sniff of the tanks contents. when he turned it, the knob broke out and a strange purple gas billowed out. "...crud."

Going as fast as his feet could carry him, Naruto ran from the room and didn't notice he stepped on a seal, activating it and causing others to appear in the other rooms and along parts of the walls. Without warning, the seals began to explode, causing the tanks to explode and more purple gas to appear. "Crap! I need to get out of here!" coughed Naruto as he ran, panting and breathing in the purple gas. Before Naruto could find an exit, the explosions caught up with him, sending him flying upwards and out of a hole in the ceiling made by an explosion. As he flew through the air, Naruto saw that he was in the forest outside the walls of the village and canceled his jutsu. When the fox boy landed on the branch of a tree, he lost consciousness.

_**~Next morning~**_

"...and that's what happened, Jiji." said Naruto as he recounted his tale, laying in his hospital bed as his wounds healed at an alarming rate.

"Hmm. It seems that you found a lab of my old student, Orochimaru. Well Naruto-kun, it doesn't seem like the gas has done anything life threatening, you can come home tomorrow morning. Rest tonight, and don't sneak out of the hospital again, okay?" Sarutobi joked, his eyes twinkling. Naruto laughed and grinned his fox grin.

"No promises Jiji."

_**~Forty-five minutes later~**_

When Rin and Kakshi walked into Naruto's hospital room, they noticed one crucial thing was missing: Naruto. "Looks like Naru-chan got stir crazy again." Rin sighed. With a soft snicker, the ex-ANBU captain did his patended eye-smile. "Well, of course he did. From what I can sense of his chakra signature, he left about forty minutes ago. It also seems like Hokage-sama left forty-five minutes ago."

Shaking her head, Rin let out another sigh. "Knowing him, he went to go train somewhere." Kakshi couldn't help but laugh at that as they walked home, knowing it was true.

_**~Training field seven~**_

Slicing through the air, a shuriken and kunai flew towards a training post, both missing by an inch. The two weapons flew farther and joined the others that littered the ground and trees behind the post.

"Dammit! Why cant I hit that damn post! Wait, what did Rin-neechan say about aiming?"

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Remember Naru-chan, if you get frustrated, your aim and focus will only get worse." lectured Rin with a smile, showing Naruto how to throw a weapon._

_"Okay Rin-neechan."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Taking deep breaths, the fox boy focused on hitting the post with his ninja tools. Unknown to him however, a light purple glow formed around his kunai, small sparks coming off it. With a smooth and fluid movement, Naruto threw his kunai, noticing the purple glow around it. "What the-?" But before Naruto could finish, the kunai hit the center of the post with a light purple flash, catching the post on fire. Wide-eyed, Naruto looked down at his hands and saw the electricity surrounding his hands as it began to fade away.

"What did that gas do to me..."

**Okay, here's Chapter three everybody! I hope you enjoy it. Read and review please! I know it's not very long but I had to make it short so that i could get it posted.**

**Jutsu list**

**Ninpou: yoru genzou no jutsu = Ninja Art: Night Vision Jutsu  
**


	5. Naruto

**Okay my loyal readers, here is the newest chapter of **_**A Shock to the System**_**. I know that it's probably not very good because this chap was very difficult to write because I have been waiting on a job opportunity. Well, without further ado (always wanted to say that) on with the story!**

After Naruto saw what happened with his kunai and his hands, he quickly ran to Sasuke's house and began to hammer on his door. "Sasuke! Open the door!" yelled Naruto with excitement. After thirty seconds, Sasuke opened the door looking more than a little annoyed.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" asked the young Uchiha, before Naruto dragged him into the training area behind his house. "Huh?" grunted Sasuke as he blinked in confusion.

"Sasuke, you gotta see this! Naruto exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly. Letting Sasuke's arm go, he turned around toward the targets for kunai and shuriken practice and raised his hands toward them. Focusing on the feeling he had not even a half hour ago, Naruto's hands began to glow purple and hum with electricity. All at once, the weapons had a purple glow surrounding them and began to float in the air, before Naruto began to move his hands, making the weapons fly in intricate patters for awhile, before making them suddenly fly towards the targets and form the kanji for "fire," canceling the electricity at the last minute. Turning back to his friend, Naruto saw Sasuke gaping at him like a fish.

"H-how did you do that? Is that some kinda of jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto expectantly.

"All I did was focus on the feeling of this new power in me. And it's definitely not a jutsu. I think I got these powers the other day when…" explained Naruto, as he told Sasuke the events that happened the other day. Needless to say, the obsidian-eyed boy resumed is imitation of a fish.

"N-Naruto, I think you should go tell Hokage-sama. Maybe he could get you a sensei that can help you use this in your ninja career." Sasuke suggested. "With the right sensei, you could become our village's most powerful Raiton expert." Slowly, an evil grin spread across Naruto's face; an evil grin that Sasuke knew all too well. _"Uh-oh…"_

"PLUS, think about all the pranks I could do! Giving Iruka-sensei a static charge and making his hair stand on end; making Shikamaru wake up with a good shock; having Kiba's weapons shock him at every touch! The possibilities are endless!" cackled Naruto, wringing his hands together like an evil genius and making Sasuke sweat drop.

"Hey, Naruto. Calm down before you start thinking about world domination." Deadpanned Sasuke.

Smiling sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his head like he always does. "Right, sorry about that. Well, I'm going to go tell Jiji what the gas did. See you at the academy tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto raised his hand for a high-five, a small electrical charge going through it.

"Later Naruto." Sasuke returned the high-five, unknowingly taking the positive charge and making his hair stand on end, similar to a porcupine, and making himself get shocked from touching any metal. Keeping a straight face, Naruto left the Uchiha compound. Once passed the gates, Naruto erupted into laughter. But, before he could calm down and catch his breath, he head a rage filled shout from within the compound. "UZUMAKI!"

"_Looks like Sasuke saw his reflection. I wonder if his fan girls would want a porcupine Uchiha."_ Naruto chuckled as he left towards the Hokage's office.

_**~Hokage's office~**_

Sighing, Hiruzen took a break from his paperwork. With a small perverted grin and blush, he pulled out a book despised by the majority of the female population of Konoha. "Oh Emiko, you naught girl." Giggled the old monkey, before he heard a certain blonde's loud voice.

"Jiji! You gotta see this!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the doors making the old Hokage hide his book.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen as he cleared his throat. Grabbing his hand, Naruto quickly tried to drag him outside.

"Come on Jiji! You won't believe this!" the young boy shouted, his eyes shining in excitement that reminded him of his student Jiraiya when he taught him a new jutsu. "Come on Jiji, we need to go to the training grounds!"

Chuckling at the blondes antics, Hiruzen performed the _Shunshin no jutsu_, teleporting them to a training ground. "Now what is it you wanted to show me, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen, seeing the fox-like grin on his face.

"Just watch!" Lifting his hand towards the Hokage, the familiar purple glow surrounded his hand and the Hokage, not harming him of course.

"Naruto-kun, what's going o- AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the old man as Naruto began to make him fly around the training field. "NARUTO!"

Quickly putting the old man down on solid ground, he then proceeded to fall to the ground himself and start laughing so hard tears of mirth came to his eyes. The laughter doubled once Naruto got a look at the terrified expression on Hiruzen's face.

"Oh Jiji, you should've seen your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You were like 'GYAHHHH!' HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Unable to say anything else, the young boy resumed his laughter. Shaking his head and regaining his bearings, Hiruzen cut his blonde surrogate grandson a look.

"Naruto-kun. Explanation. Now."

After waiting for him to calm down and wipe away the tears of mirth, Naruto began to explain what happened. Looking at his grandfathers' expression, one thought passed through his mind.

"_Is everyone going to end up imitating a fish when I tell them?"_

Giving the old man a slight shock to bring him back to the land of the living, the "Professor" side of the Sandaime came out.

"Hmm. Naruto-kun, I think you just gave me a reason to have a drink with my wayward student next time I see him. With your newfound ability over electricity, you could easily beat any student at the academy, perhaps even some gennin and chunnin. Any way, I'm going to find you a sensei to help you to learn to harness this power. Oh, you should be going now Naruto-kun, Rin-chan is cooking some champagne chicken tonight." Hiruzen explained as he looked up at the sun, estimating it to be around seven o'clock.

"Okay Jiji! I'll see you later!" Naruto shouted, wanting to get home quickly before an idea struck him. Focusing charka into the muscles in his legs, the blonde leapt up onto the power lines of the village and used his newfound powers to surf along the wires, flipping and leaping over the buildings in his way.

"_You sure are a surprising young man, Naruto-kun."_ Hiruzen thought as he gave a slight chuckle at the boy's antics.

_~Ninja Academy, Iruka's Classroom~_

All the potential shinobi were chattering in their seats when Naruto walked in and took his usual seat next to the window on Sasuke's left, wearing dark blue shinobi pants and a black and grey camouflage muscle shirt and black steel toed combat boots. Looking around the classroom, he observed the more promising students. Aburame Shino was sitting in his corner of the classroom, being his usual stoic and silent self. Inuzuka Kiba, a loud and brash boy, was petting his ninken Akamaru, who was sitting on top of Kiba's desk. Hyuuga Hinata, a shy and timid girl and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, was sitting in a desk a few seats in front of him and poking her fingertips together. Akamichi Chouji was sitting in front of Naruto, munching on his ever present bag of chips, being his ever happy self. The boy next to him had his face hidden in his arms as he was asleep, this boy's name is Nara Shikamaru. On his left was his rival, Uchiha Sasuke, who was listening to his iPod nano, trying to drown out the sound of the fan girls in the class. Quickly noticing who was missing, Naruto sighed and started a countdown that the rest of the boys mentioned helped him finish.

"5…" started Naruto.

"4…" said Kiba, putting in the earplugs he brought and handing some to Naruto, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru (his was put in for him by Chouji), Akamaru, and Sasuke.

"3…" said Chouji as he munched on his chips.

"2…" muttered Shino.

"1…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Now." All the boys, sans Shikamaru, said at once as the sound of running caught everyone's attention before the door flew open, revealing two girls trying to get through the door at the same time. One was blonde and the other had pink hair. The blonde's name was Yamanaka Ino while the pinkette's was Haruno Sakura. (Shocker ain't it?)

"Move it Forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino, trying to force her way through the doorway.

"As if Piggy! Why would Sasuke-kun want to sit next to you? You smell like fertilizer!" shouted back Sakura.

At the same time, they made it through the door and raced towards the seat next to Sasuke, then wrestling over the seat once they got there. Luckily, before the fight could escalate any farther, Iruka walked in through the door looking at his clipboard as he wrote something down.

"Ino, Sakura, I'm disappointed in you two. You girls are the smartest in the class yet you keep fighting over the same seat when there are seats on both sides of Sasuke that are empty." Iruka said without looking up from his clipboard.

"_Finally, someone says it! The rows have four chairs each and I'm sitting in the fourth while Sasuke is sitting in the second! If those two are the future of Konoha, we're doomed." _Naruto thought with a mental sigh as him and the other boys took out their earplugs.

As usual, Iruka began taking the roll, Naruto began charging up some electricity in his left index finger hidden under the desk, waiting for the scared chunnin to get to Shikamaru's name.

"Nara Shikamaru…" drawled out Iruka, and just as the last syllable had left his mouth, Naruto fired the electricity at the shadow users posterior, causing him to wake up and fly towards the front of the classroom as he let out a shout before he landed in a heap.

"KUSO!"

_CRASH!_

As the class laughed at the young Nara's situation, Iruka did his best not to laugh. "Shikamaru, while I'm glad you're actually awake for once, there's no need to come up here to the front of the classroom. Please go back to your seat."

Grumbling the entire way, Shikamaru began to think about what happened and tried to figure out what happened.

The entire day passed like that, Naruto playing pranks on random kids in his class. After school was over, Naruto headed to the Hokage's office to see if Hiruzen had found him a sensei yet. As he walked, the blonde saw a man hole cover in the middle of the street and another idea came to his mind. Quickly heading into an alley, Naruto sent a flow of electricity to a man hole cover and jumped up on it and stuck himself to it using electricity as well, then began to slowly hover in the air. Grinning, Naruto flew up into the sky and towards the Hokage's office.

"_This is so awesome! I wonder what else I could do?" _thought Naruto while he laughed in glee.

_~Hokage's Office~_

While signing and stamping more paperwork, Hiruzen heard something and stopped his work for a moment to hear what it was.

_Tap tap…_

"_What the..?"_

Turning toward the window, Hiruzen saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack: Naruto floating in the air on a man hole cover, while hanging upside down from it.

"Hey Jiji, can you let me in please?" Naruto asked casually, acting like he's not upside down in the air.

Nodding dumbly, the Hokage opened the window and stepped back as Naruto flew in and turned right side up before landing on the floor.

As he watched the Hokage close the window and try to regain his bearings, Naruto began to explain how he could fly.

"Well Jiji, I thought that since I could control my kunai's flight, I thought why can't I make a man hole cover fly and stick to it using electricity?"

Chuckling at his antics, Sarutobi shook his head and sat down in his chair while Naruto sat as well.

"Well Naruto-kun, I suspect you're here to see who your sensei is?" asked the old man, receiving a nod. "Well, I do believe you'll like him. He should be here in three…two…one…."

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in the room signaling a _Shunshin_. As the smoke disappeared, it revealed a ninja with gravity defying silver hair, a standard jonin uniform, a headband slanted down over is left eye, and a little orange book in his hand.

"Ahh, Kakashi-kun, right on time." Chuckled the Hokage as he saw the shocked look on the cyclops' face… or at least what was visible of it.

"What? You mean I'm on time? No! My horrible record!" cried Kakashi as he curled into a ball. Sweat dropping, the Hokage cleared his throat.

"Kakashi-kun, all jokes aside, I'm having you train Naruto-kun here to control electricity."

Now this caught Kakashi's attention.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto has an affinity to lightning?"

"Well, not necessarily. But now that you brought it up, here Naruto-kun, channel your charka into this piece of paper."

Taking the paper from the old man, Naruto focused his charka into the paper, which quickly sliced in half and both sides of the paper crumpled up into small balls.

"Hmm, this is interesting. It seems that you have a wind affinity Naruto-kun, as well as an affinity for lightning, which I believe came from your new powers." Explained the old man with a small smile.

"Wait, what powers? Can someone fill me in please?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the two, confusion lacing his voice. When the Hokage nodded at Naruto, he smiled and picked up the man hole cover and threw it out the window before jumping out after it himself. As Kakashi freaked out and went to jump after him, Naruto came back up and showed him that he was floating on the man hole cover.

Gaping at the blonde, Kakashi listened to Hiruzen's explanation of how Naruto gained his powers. When he heard the entire story, Kakashi gave Naruto an envious look which made said blonde laugh heartily, making the Hokage and the cyclops laugh with him. Smiling, the ex-ANBU captain thought about his new student.

"_This could be very interesting…and entertaining."_

**Well everyone there it is! And I know some of you are wondering why I only described Naruto's new clothes. Well, here's the reason: his clothes in canon are horrible! So unless I decide to change things up, just imagine everyone else in their normal clothes from the show. Anyway, read and review please!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. First Day of the Last Year

**Ok everyone, here's the newest chapter of **_**A Shock to the System**_**! I know you all have been waiting for it and I decided not to keep you all mad at me for not updating the story. Anyway, here it goes!**

As Naruto flew towards the academy, he was excited over the fact that it was the final year. At the age of twelve and bordering thirteen, Naruto's appearance has changed a lot in the years since he began training with Kakashi.

He had a white t-shirt with a black lightning bolt in a circle on the front, and over that he had a dark blue cloak with a hood on it to help hide his bright blonde hair. Covering his lower body were black cargo pants with lots of pockets, his kunai holster on his right thigh and his side pouch on his left hip attached to his belt. Decorating his belt were storage seals, the ink for the seals were yellow that way they could be seen by Naruto. His feet were adorned by black steel-toed boots to add some damage with his kicks. His hands were covered by the fingerless gloves most jonin had, with a metal plate on the back with the insignia for Konoha. His forehead was covered with black sunglasses that would shield his eyes from his more blinding electrical attacks.

Landing in front of the academy, Naruto stepped off of his flying disk and grinned his patented fox grin as it folded up and he sealed it away on his belt.

"_Man, I love this thing. Next time I go to Tenten's shop I have to thank her and her dad again."_

_**~Flashback~**_

Walking toward the weapons shop that he usually frequented, Naruto was contemplating what he could get that would allow him to fly, but didn't require a manhole cover to be around.

"_Let's see. Maybe I can ask them to use that metal they use for their elemental swords? If I told them how I want it to be made, I bet they could do it. After all, Hideki-ojiisan has never let us down yet!"_

Walking through the front door, Naruto heard the tell-tale signs of the bell ringing, signifying a customer walked into the shop, and the sound of a hammer striking metal that told Naruto Hideki was working on something in the shop.

Once hearing the bell ring, the girl with the twin hair buns on her head turned toward the door with a smile. "Welcome to Higurashi's Weapons, how can I- oh hey Naruto-kun. What's up?"

Naruto smiled at the panda like girl and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Tenten, I need something special made and I was hoping you and your tou-san would be able to do it."

Before Tenten could reply, a deep voice answered him that would scare every potential boyfriend of hers.

"Of course we could do it. Just tell us what you need and we'll give it a shot."

With a grin, Naruto turned around and looked up at Tenten's father. **(If you want an idea on what he looks like since I can't think of anything, think of Izumi's husband from Fullmetal Alchemist.)**

"Hey there Hideki-ojiisan, how's it going?"

Chuckling, Hideki ruffled his hair. "Oh, about the same as always. So what do you need, gaki?"

"Well, you two remember the electrical powers I got from that accident?" at their nod Naruto continued. "Well, I was hoping you two could make me a special disk that way I can use it to fly. I want it to be able to fold up once the power is taken away, and that it will be strong enough to hold me up."

Once Tenten and her father heard what Naruto was asking for, they got giant grins on their faces.

"Naruto-kun, you sure know how to give us a challenge. It'll be ready in… what do you think Tou-san?"

"Mm, possibly three to five days; come by on Friday for an update, okay gaki?"

With a grin and a nod, Naruto gave his thanks and a wave to the two weapon makers and left their store, more than likely to head to his home away from home away from home: Ichiraku Ramen.

_**~Flashback end~**_

As Naruto walked into the classroom of the only teacher in the academy that didn't suck up to him, or the other clan heirs or heiresses, the classroom of Umino Iruka.

Iruka was a chunnin; he had a similar hairstyle to that of Nara Shikamaru. He had dark skin, with a scar that went across the bridge of his nose. His style of clothing was that of normal chunnin, dark blue pants and a shirt with a chunnin vest. His pants stopped halfway down his shins, the rest were covered by tape and they ended just under the top of his blue ninja sandals.

As Naruto sat down in his usual seat next to the window in the middle row, he observed the rest of the class with an analyzing stare, something his grandfather taught him. This way, he could tell Sarutobi who he believed would be the best teams if they graduated, and if a certain member of that possible team didn't graduate, he could also give a backup. Sarutobi knew that Naruto would be able to pass the academy early, but he didn't want him to grow up too fast and become another Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Itachi.

As he looked around the room, he saw that all of the clan heirs or heiresses were in his class. The first to catch his eye was his old friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Somewhere along the line Sasuke grew cold and arrogant towards everyone, including Naruto. The people who knew the duo best were surprised at this turn of events, thinking that the last loyal Uchiha would still be best friends with the young blonde.

"_No, I can't think about that right now. I have to focus on becoming a gennin. Now let's see who else is in the class."_

Diverting his gaze away from the brooding boy, he came across a girl who was attempting to become a turtle, with white eyes that held a shade of lavender in them. Once she saw Naruto looking at her, she smiled and waved shyly at her friend. Naruto smiled and waved back.

"_Looks like Hinata-chan is here too. Hopefully her sensei will be able to break her out of her shell. I've been trying since I met her and became her friend and still, no cigar."_

As he turned away from the young, and actually nice, Hyuuga, he saw the other clan heirs sitting next to each other. Inuzuka Kiba was petting Akamaru, Aburame Shino was…well, being Shino. Akamichi Chouji was eating his favorite brand of barbecue chips. Nara Shikamaru was sleeping as always, making Naruto wonder what the hell he did at night to always be this tired. However, there were two people missing that he quickly noticed after a sweep of the room.

"_Kuso… if I'm right those two will be here in three…two… one…now."_

As soon as the final word went through his mind, Naruto grabbed his special earplugs and shoved them in his ears as the door flew open and two girls were revealed. One had long blonde hair that went down past her rear in a pony tail, while the other had long pink hair that went down her lower back. The blonde was Yamanaka Ino, while the pinkette was Haruno Sakura.

**(Okay for the clothes of the rookie 12, just picture the same clothes as canon, I won't be making descriptive clothes unless I personally change them.)**

"Move out of the way billboard brow! I'm sitting by Sasuke-kun!" yelled the only other blonde in the classroom.

"Yeah right, why would Sasuke-kun want to sit with you Ino-pig? You smell like fertilizer!" shouted the banshee-turned-pink-haired-academy-student.

While the two biggest fan girls in the history of fan girl-dom quarreled over who sat next to the last Uchiha, everyone in the room sighed in their heads, all wondering about the intelligence they were said to have. Suddenly, Naruto heard the voice of Ino that was somehow going past his special ear plugs and into his ears. And what came out of her mouth was something that Naruto hoped he would never hear.

"Fine then forehead! Let's have Naruto decide who gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

With wide eyes and his ear plugs out of his ears, one sentence could tell how confused the young boy was.

"Uhh… what you talkin' 'bout Ino?"

"What I'm talking about is you deciding who gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" responded the Yamanaka heiress.

"So who's it going to be Naruto? Me or Ino-pig?" asked Sakura, a fierce and terrifying look in her eyes, as well as Ino's.

As the two girls kept asking who would get to sit next to Sasuke, a twitch started to form on Naruto's left eye. After five minutes of them asking, Mt. Naruto finally exploded. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY? WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU? THERE ARE TWO SEATS NEXT TO SASUKE, ONE ON HIS RIGHT AND THE OTHER ON HIS LEFT! MY KAMI, IF YOU TWO ARE THE FUTURE OF KONOHA WE'RE ALL SCREWED!"

Naruto sat down and started breathing heavily, having shouted so loud that the Hokage heard him in his office, causing the man to laugh over the fact that someone got those two to stop. Everyone else in the classroom were giving Naruto looks of thanks that someone finally said something.

Blushing furiously, Sakura and Ino took the seats next to Sasuke, looking at the desk and not even pestering Sasuke. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Iruka, who was throwing Naruto a thankful look, while he responded with a nod to the chunnin instructor.

"Good morning class; and welcome to your final year of the academy. This year, the Hokage has decided that the academy is going to be more practical than academics. We're going to have classes that will help you learn which taijutsu style is best for you, or even help you create your own style; we also have a class on fuinjutsu, in case any of you are interested. The rest will be slightly the same, classes on the human anatomy to help with your weapon skills; spars to help you refine your taijutsu, things of that nature. Today so happens to be when we're going to help you learn a taijutsu style. Now, everyone outside to the sparring ring."

Quickly, everyone filed out of the room behind Iruka. Well, everyone but Naruto that is. With his pranking smile in place, he quickly performed the seals for the _Shunshin no jutsu, _channeling his power over electricity into it. With a bright flash, he disappeared from the classroom.

_**~Same time, outside the Academy~**_

"Okay everyone, it's time for you to show me how well you can do in a spar, that way I can help you make your own style, or choose a style that would suit you. Now, do we have any volunteers?" asked Iruka.

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Sasuke walked into the ring with his arrogant smirk, waiting for someone to, as he would say, 'prove his superiority.' **(Yeah right, he's just an idiot with hair like a duck's ass with a big brother complex."**

Once Sasuke stopped in the ring, a lightning blot flew down and landed ten feet in front of the Uchiha, scaring everyone in the vicinity and causing them to go blind for a few minutes. Once their sight returned, everyone saw that Naruto was standing in the exact center of the scorch mark left by the lightning blot. Smirking, he turned and looked at Iruka. "I'll take on Sasu-chan, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka just nodded dumbly, still wondering how the hell Naruto just did that. Meanwhile, the Sasuke fan club, along with Sasuke himself, was upset about the Uchiha being called Sasu-chan. The rest of the class however was still in shock; i.e., they were looking at Naruto with saucer eyes and their jaws were touching the ground…even Akamaru and Shino.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Iruka walked to the edge of the ring and raised his arm. "Fighter's ready?"

Naruto nodded as he got into his personal style's stance. His left foot was level with his shoulder, while his right leg was slightly bent behind him, ready to fire off a kick if needed. His right arm was tucked by his side, fist closed loosely and ready to strike, while his left was in front of his face in a claw like fashion, ready to parry any hits or block his opponent and counter attack with his right.

Sasuke nodded as he slid into the Uchiha clan style, the one designed for those who haven't awoken their sharingan yet.

Before he began the match, Kiba shouted from the crowd. "Hey Naruto, what style is that?"

Naruto smirked as he answered. "This, Kiba, is my own style that I created after years of hard work. It's called the Raiken, the Lightning Fist. If you want to know how it works, just watch; I'll end this in four strikes."

Growling, Sasuke was infuriated that Naruto would dismiss him like that. _"Damn him, how dare he dismiss me like that? I'm an Uchiha! I have more political and actual power in my left pinky than he does in his entire body!"_

While Sasuke was going into his delusions of grandeur, Iruka brought his arm down and leapt away. "Hajime!"

Sasuke quickly charged forward, rearing his fist back for a left hook to Naruto's face. His plan failed however, as the blonde efficiently knocked his fist out of its trajectory, causing Sasuke to get off balanced and fly towards the ground. Taking advantage of this, Naruto quickly charged up enough electricity in his hands to numb Sasuke's muscles and hit both his right and left arms. Shouting in pain, Sasuke glared at the blonde as he got up awkwardly.

"Damn it! What did you do to me?" growled out the onyx-eyed boy.

Smiling, Naruto answered in a tone of voice that sounded similar to that of a teacher trying to calm down an over emotional five year old. "Why, simple Sasu-chan. I used my lightning chakra to numb your muscles in your arms. You'll regain the use of them in about… oh, possibly an hour or so."

As Sasuke growled and prepared to attack Naruto again, Kiba looked in awe of Naruto's style. "So that's why he called it the lightning fist. It sounds similar to the Hyuuga's Jyuuken, eh, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes it does, Kiba-kun. But from w-what I can t-tell, Naruto-kun's Raiken is m-much more effective." Answered Hinata with her ever present stutter. While this discussion between Hinata and Kiba was going on, Ino and Sakura were fuming that someone could take down Sasuke so easily.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka must have cheated! There's no way someone like him could beat Sasuke-kun!" screeched the pink haired banshee. **(If you can't tell, I don't like Sakura. ^_^)**

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun's way too strong for someone to defeat him so easily without cheating!" shouted Sakura's blonde counter part.

Sighing, Iruka began to explain how Naruto did not cheat. "Ino, Sakura, Naruto did not cheat. A lot of taijutsu styles use chakra to somehow injure their opponents. Actually, all taijutsu styles will let you do this. Naruto just used lightning chakra to numb Sasuke's arms temporarily. Now, this wouldn't have happened if Sasuke had kept control over his emotions and didn't charge in head first with no plan. Now, I suggest you watch the match and see how easy it is to beat someone who isn't in control of their emotions."

While the crowd was discussing the fight, Sasuke charged back towards Naruto, preparing to send a roundhouse kick at the blonde. Sadly, that didn't work as well. When Sasuke's leg came up, Naruto ducked underneath it, and struck Sasuke in his other leg, sending the boy down and gave Sasuke a light tap to his temple, sending enough electricity to knock him out. Iruka smiled at how far his student and little brother has come.

"Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto!"

After the announcement was made, everyone who didn't like Sasuke was cheering for Naruto, who was smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"Okay everyone, time to start on the other spars. Who would like to go next?" called out Iruka.

Soon everyone was volunteering to go and show what they could do. After an hour, some cuts and bruises, and some laughter at some people's expense, Iruka called the class back into the building.

"Okay everyone, back to the classroom. For those of you who looked like the academy taijutsu style didn't work with you, I'm going to give you a scroll of a style that should be perfect for you, and then we're going to start the lesson on fuinjutsu." Faster than you could say Kakashi is a pervert, everyone but Naruto and Iruka were in the classroom, Sasuke was carried back to the room by Sakura and Ino… poor guy. Blinking in surprise, the maelstrom and the dolphin looked at each other.

"I think they really want to learn how to make an explosive note, huh Iruka-sensei?"

"Yep."

Smiling and chuckling at the mans answer, Naruto used his normal _Shunshin_ to get back to the classroom. As he headed back to the classroom through normal means, Iruka smiled to himself.

"_You sure are going to make this one interesting year, aren't you Naruto?" _

**Okay everyone, there it is! The new chapter for **_**STTS**_** is up and ready to go! Read and review please!**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Graduation Exam

**Okay everyone, I have some important news. I know I've been updating my stories every few days, but I won't be able to anymore. School starts up again in less than two weeks and it's going to be my senior year. If I get the chance I'll work on them in class and type them up at home, but I may have to update once a week or whenever I can get the chance.**

**Anyway, enough with my talking! On with the story!**

_**~Training ground 5~**_

Naruto sighed as he sat down and rested underneath the shade of a tree, waiting for Kakashi to show up. Prepared to wait the usual three hours, Naruto was surprised when a swirl of leaves appeared in front of him and settled down, revealing Kakashi. Getting up quickly and getting into his stance for his Raiken, Naruto glared at the new arrival.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?"

Sweat dropping, Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's reaction. "Naruto-kun, is it that hard to believe I would show up on time for once?"

"Yes."

Kakashi face faulted as Naruto replied to his question, then quickly got up and glared at his student. "Well it's me alright? And here I was going to teach you a special kind of _bunshin no jutsu_ to help you at the academy. After all, the graduation exam is in two days isn't it?" Kakashi smirked as he saw the look on Naruto's face. _"Hook, line, and sinker."_

"Well what are we waiting for Kakashi-sensei? Let's get to training!" shouted Naruto, wanting to learn this special jutsu.

"Okay then Naruto-kun. Watch and listen, because first I'm going to be showing you the jutsu then I'm going to tell you about it, alright?" Naruto nodded and waited. Kakashi lowered all his fingers except for his index and middle fingers and formed them into a cross shape. _"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

A poof of smoke appeared beside Kakashi, and as it faded away there stood another Kakashi. "This Naruto-kun, is the _kage bunshin no jutsu_. This is very different than the original clone jutsu. You see, these clones are solid, meaning they can fight and perform jutsu as well. They are usually used as spies for recon missions because whatever the clone learns, the user learns after the clone is dispelled; however, that only works with information, chakra control, or jutsu. For example, say you're working on a jutsu that would take you a week to learn. If you make seven clones and have them work on the jutsu while you are doing physical conditioning, you'll have the jutsu learnt by the end of the day."

Naruto was wide eyed at seeing and hearing about this jutsu. Chuckling at Naruto's reaction, he continued this explanation. "This jutsu is mostly used by jonin ninja because of the amount of chakra it consumes. It's an A-ranked jutsu because of that. If you tried that jutsu without large enough chakra reserves, you would die from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi eye smiled at the end of this sentence. "But, since you have unnaturally large chakra reserves I believe you can do it. Now, are you ready to begin?"

Smirking, Naruto nodded. "Hai sensei."

Kakashi eye smiled again hearing that. "Good. Now, here's the hand sign for the jutsu." Kakashi's hands formed the cross again, and Naruto nodded. The blonde made the same hand sign and poured a large amount of chakra into the jutsu.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

A large cloud of smoke appeared in the training field after Naruto called out the name of the jutsu. After the smoke disappeared, Kakashi and Naruto were in shock. There was over a hundred Naruto clones in the field.

"Um… Naruto?"

"Yeah sensei?"

"How much chakra did you put into that jutsu?"

Getting a thoughtful look, Naruto answered his sensei. "Um… I'd say about ten percent of my chakra reserves."

Kakashi's eyes…er… eye widened even more. _"HOLY SHIT! This kid's got even more chakra than I do! Making that many clones would take up thirty percent of my reserves!"_

Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts quickly. "Well Naruto-kun, you have the jutsu down pat. I suggest doing some chakra control exercises to get help control how many clones you can make."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. What exercise should I do?" asked Naruto as he cocked his head to the right.

"Hmm… how about you try combining the leaf and tree climbing exercise? That should help a lot. Also, try using your _kage bunshins_ to make your control even better." Kakashi eye smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hai sensei!" Naruto nodded and went to the trees and made ten clones. They all grabbed a leaf and stuck it to their forehead using their chakra, then began to try and walk up the tree at the same time.

Kakashi could only eye smile again and chuckle to himself as he walked out of the training field, reading his smut.

_**~Two Days Later~**_

Naruto was sitting in the classroom at the academy, waiting for class to start so that he could get this stupid exam over with. When Iruka walked in, he was as surprised as an academy teacher could get. All of his students were actually quite. And he didn't even need to use his normal methods **(Read: giant head jutsu thingy o.O).**

Standing in front of the class, Iruka smiled and began the usual lecture that was given before the exam. Naruto, along with everyone else, tuned it out and waited for the information on what the exam was going to hold.

"Now, the graduation exam will have three portions. These portions will focus on the three main types of jutsu that a ninja uses: taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. The genjutsu test will be first. Starting alphabetically, we'll call you in one at a time. Aburame Shino, you're up first." Iruka explained and he and Shino went into the room adjacent to the classroom. Naruto just rolled his neck and shoulders and sat on his desk and began to meditate to figure out an answer to how to pass the genjutsu portion since he was horrible at the art. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"_Of course! All things, living or not, has electrons in it. Maybe if I focus my electrical powers into my eyes, I could see what the genjutsu is hiding."_ Naruto thought with a smirk, making Shikamaru, who was looking at Naruto, raise an eyebrow at him before shaking his head and lying back down.

"Troublesome blondes…"

Deciding to test his idea, Naruto focused his power into his eyes. Suddenly, he could see colors that were moving like fire around everyone. As he looked around, he was surprised at the colors of some people's auras. Shikamaru's was black, making sense seeing how his family controlled shadows. Chouji's was a light brown. Ino's was, surprise surprise, purple. Sakura's was green, the same shade as her eyes. Kiba's was a light gray, while Akamaru's was . Shino's was black, seeing how his aura and the aura's of his kikaichu were mixing together. Hinata's aura was lavender. Sasuke's was, and this was a huge shock to Naruto, yellow. Looking down at his own arm, he could see that his aura was purple.

"_Huh, must be my powers giving me that color."_

Looking up when he heard the door open, Naruto saw Iruka's aura was a blue-gray color, similar to that of the skin of a dolphin, making Naruto sweat drop.

"_Wow, that was… not all that surprising."_

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're turn."

Naruto nodded and headed to the door after cutting off the electricity to his eyes. After entering the room Naruto heard the door shut and Iruka sat at the table in front of him.

"Okay Naruto, you have to find and dispel the genjutsu in the room. Begin when you're ready." Naruto nodded and smiled a little, seeing the small good luck wink Iruka sent his way. The blonde began to focus his powers into his eyes again, making Iruka look at him in shock since they were glowing purple. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Iruka chuckled to himself.

"_What are you thinking Iruka? Naruto doesn't have a kekkai genkai."_

Naruto looked around the room and smirked. He found the genjutsu. Walking over to a wall where a poster was, Naruto smiled and pointed at the man hidden under the illusion.

"_What? How did he see me? I thought he was horrible at genjutsu."_ Thought Mizuki in shock. Unfortunately, neither Iruka or Mizuki noticed the electricity building up in his finger before poking the silver haired man, giving him a small electric shock; just enough for the genjutsu to be broken.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at the slight twitching form of Mizuki on the floor. "Heh, sorry Mizuki-sensei. I didn't think that I was going to shock you that badly."

Getting up and sitting down, with help from Naruto and Iruka, Mizuki shook his head. "That's okay Naruto. I must admit, it was effective. How exactly did you find me?"

"I must admit, I'm curious as well Naruto." Said Iruka, chuckling a little as Mizuki kept twitching, earning him a glare from his fellow chunnin.

"Well, you guys know how I was in that accident with one of Orochimaru's old labs right?" receiving a nod, Naruto continued. "Well, it somehow gave me powers over electricity. I just focused my powers into my eyes and I could see the aura of everyone in the room. So I thought that if I could see their aura, maybe I could see their aura even through a genjutsu. The original plan was to see the natural flow of electricity in someone's body, but this is kind of cooler."

The two chunnins laughed lightly at hearing that and nodded. "And when the glow purple like that it's a very good intimidation tactic." Added Mizuki.

Looking surprised, Naruto nodded and went back to the classroom with Mizuki and Iruka. "Okay everyone, time to go outside for the taijutsu test." All the students nodded and went outside, waiting for the fights to be announced.

Mizuki looked at his students and smiled. "Alright everyone, the purpose of this exam is to last as long as you can in a five minute spar with me. If anyone can last the full five minutes, or defeat me, they will receive twenty bonus points. Ok, now first up is Aburame Shino."

Shino nodded and went to the ring along with Mizuki while Iruka acted as the referee. "Fighters ready?" Mizuki and Shino nodded. "Hajime!"

Shino tried his best, but seeing how he tried to stick to straight taijutsu without using his insects, he lasted only a minute.

"Good try Shino, but I suggest using a lot of your training towards taijutsu." Mizuki said, smiling at Shino who just nodded.

"Next up, Akimichi Chouji." Chouji nodded at his two senseis, and when Iruka began the fight, he quickly used his _Partial Expansion Jutsu _**(For jutsu names that I don't know the Japanese form of, I will use the English version.)**.

He easily lasted the five minutes, making Shikamaru smile and give his best friend a high five. Naruto didn't watch the rest of the fights unless someone he knew was up. Sakura and Ino barely lasted fifteen seconds; Hinata lasted four minutes thanks to her Jyuuken; Kiba and Akamaru lasted the full five minutes, mainly having Mizuki dodge their claws; Shikamaru had barely made any effort and only lasted as long as he wanted (ten seconds); Sasuke lasted three minutes and thirty seconds.

Now it was Naruto's turn. The blonde walked into the ring and fell into his Raiken stance while Mizuki used the academy taijutsu style.

"Fighters ready?" Naruto and Mizuki nodded. "Okay. Hajime!"

Naruto quickly charged forward, going for an open palm strike to Mizuki's chest. Mizuki blocked his palm, but before he could counter, Naruto sent a kick to his ribs. Wincing, Mizuki grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him away. As the blonde landed on his feet, he bent his knees and pushed off quickly. Focusing a slight charge into his right hand, Naruto struck at Mizuki's face. The silver haired man blocked and saw Naruto's smirk at the last minute. Looking at his arm, Mizuki realized he couldn't feel it.

"_Shit! I forgot about his electrical powers."_

Mizuki jumped backward, but didn't expect Naruto to use a _Shunshin no jutsu_ to get behind him and feel a punch on the back of his head before slipping to unconsciousness. "Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Iruka as he smiled.

Everyone in the class looked at Naruto in shock as he defeated Mizuki in less than two minutes. Sasuke was furious as he glared at the blonde while Iruka tried to wake up Mizuki. _"How dare he! He isn't supposed to be this strong! I'm an Uchiha!"_

After waking up Mizuki and helping him sit up against the wall of the academy, Iruka turned and looked at his students. "Okay everyone, now it's time for the ninjutsu test. You are required to do the _bunshin no jutsu, kawamiri no jutsu, _and the _henge no jutsu, _along with a personal jutsu if you have one. If not, the first three are fine. You getting the headband is solely dependent on this. The rest of the tests were to see how far you've come. Now, Aburame Shino, you're up."

Shino performed the three jutsu easily, and then used his bugs to create a clone of himself. He received his headband and tied it to his head. Naruto faded out unless someone he knew was up. **(Obviously he doesn't care about the rest of the class ****).**

Chouji also performed the Academy Three with ease and performed his own version of the _Human Boulder Jutsu_: _Spikey Human Boulder Jutsu _and tied his headband on his head, his hair having two puffs of hair sticking out_._ Kiba used the three easily and used his _Man Beast Clone Jutsu_ to turn Akamaru into a feral copy of himself and tied his headband around his forehead. Ino performed her _Mind Body Transfer Jutsu_ along with the three and put her headband around her waist. Sakura had no choice but to do the three since she didn't have any jutsu other than those, due to lack of training and tied her headband on her head like a ribbon. **(*cough* fangirl-ism *cough*)**. Shikamaru used his _Kagemane Jutsu_, muttering about troublesome tests and tied his headband around his left bicep. Hinata performed the three flawlessly, and she used the only water jutsu Naruto was able to learn and taught her: _Suiton: Liquid Bullet Jutsu._ Sasuke used the jutsu just as flawlessly as Hinata and performed his _Katon: Goukyo no Jutsu._

And now, it was Naruto's turn. He went up and switched with a branch from a tree, and transformed into the Yondaime Hokage. "Wow Naruto. Perfect transformation."

Turning back to himself, Naruto smiled. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. By the way, is any kind of clone jutsu okay for that portion?" Iruka nodded and Naruto grinned and formed the hand sign for the new jutsu he learned two days ago. "Alright then. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

A cloud of smoke appeared and when it dissipated ten Naruto clones were there. Iruka and Mizuki were in shock that Naruto could perform an A-ranked jutsu, something that only jonin could pull off; and only if they had enough chakra.

"Iruka-sensei, what's so special about these clones? They can't be that great if Naruto-baka can make them." Screeched the pink haired banshee. The clones just smirked and one went up to her and poked her in the forehead, shocking her as she actually stepped back a bit.

"Sakura, _kage bunshins _are different than normal clones. These clones are actually solid and can use jutsu themselves, until they run out of chakra or they're hit, causing them to dispel." Explained Iruka sensei, not adding in the fact that it's a jonin jutsu. "Okay Naruto, what's your personal jutsu?"

Naruto smiled and started performing his hand signs, closing his eyes in focus. After stopping on the hebi sign, Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. Dark clouds formed in the sky and thunder rolled and Naruto switched to the bird hand sign and used it to focus on a tree in the training field. "_Raiton: Tajuu Raikou Dageki no jutsu: Go Borutos!" __**(Lightning style: Multi Lightning Strike Jutsu: Five Bolts!)**_

A lightning bolt hit the tree, and after it disappeared it happened again until five lightning bolts had struck the tree, turning it into a pile of ashes as the clouds disappeared.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "That is my own jutsu that I created. "_Raiton: Tajuu Raikou Dageki no jutsu. _I can personally choose how many lightning bolts can come down and even choose where they land." Seeing everyone's shocked looks Naruto grinned and laughed. Hearing him laugh got everyone back to their senses and Iruka smiled as he handed Naruto his headband, said blonde tying it around his forehead and putting his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Congratulations Naruto. You graduate. Now, everyone come back in three days and I will tell you your teams. Dismissed!"

Every one left and Iruka smiled as he watched Naruto take out his disk and fly home.

"_I'm proud of you Naruto. Good luck."_

**Okay everybody, this is the new chapter of STTS! I may not be able to update a lot soon because of school starting up in a week. Read and review please!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Traitors and Teammates

_**~Hokage Monument~**_

Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's head, looking out over the village. He was watching the stars, after the celebration he had with his family and friends.

'_I can't believe it; I'm finally a ninja! Now I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage. I wonder who I'm going to have on my team?' _thought Naruto as he idly swung his legs that were dangling off of the edge of the Yondaime's head. Seeing a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision, Naruto looked over and saw what seemed like every ninja from Chunnin to ANBU were looking around the entire village. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto leapt into the air and activated his flying disk, heading towards the Hokage tower.

_**~Hokage's Office~**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking through his crystal ball, looking throughout the village to find the traitor who stole the Forbidden Scroll, Mizuki. He was so into his search that he failed to notice the blonde Gennin come in through his window and land beside him and peer over his shoulder… until he said something that is.

"Hey Jiji, what's up with all the ninja running around?" Naruto asked, sweat dropping when the old man jumped into the air and flew through the ceiling.

Once the old man was back in his chair and Naruto was sitting in the chair in front of his desk, Sarutobi started explaining. "The reason all of those ninja are searching the village is because Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll. I know that you're a good ninja Naruto, so consider this your first mission as a Gennin of Konohagakure. Find Mizuki and return the Scroll. If possible, bring Mizuki with you so he can be interrogated. If you can't…" Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he knew what the Hokage was hinting at.

"Hai Hokage-sama." With a nod, Naruto left the office through the window and activated his disk, heading towards the forest to see if he could find the traitor.

The old Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forgive me, Minato. I did not wish to have your son experience the darker side of this profession, but I'm afraid I have no choice." Sarutobi looked at the picture of the fourth, and it looked like it had a forgiving smile on his face before Sarutobi dismissed it as the stress getting to him.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto flew through the trees of the forest, following the aura trail that Mizuki had left. Seeing how the trail was getting brighter, Naruto believed he was getting closer.

_**~With Mizuki~**_

Mizuki panted as he took a break in a small clearing in the woods. He had been using chakra in his legs to increase his speed, but it only worked for so long. Without warning, he jumped and landed on a branch of a tree, as kunai and shuriken landed in the spot that he was previously standing. Naruto silently walked out of the shadows as he looked at Mizuki from behind his sunglasses. "Hmm, if you have enough energy and chakra to do that, perhaps you will prove to be a challenge for me." The blonde answered as he pulled out a small but malleable metal wire from his shuriken pouch.

Mizuki just laughed as he straightened himself up from being bent over. "You actually think you could beat me? You're just a freshly graduated Gennin while I am a seasoned Chunnin." Ranted the silver haired traitor as Naruto sighed, stringing the wire between his fingers and pouring his electric powers into it, making it shine brightly. Mizuki, who was unprepared for the sudden change in lighting, shouted out in pain and fell to the ground covering his eyes.

Before Mizuki could try to get up and defend himself, Naruto had zapped him with just enough electricity to knock him unconscious. Standing over the traitor, Naruto had a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Why does everyone think that just because you're of a lower rank than them, you're weaker?"

_**~Hokage Tower~**_

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office using his powers to fly Mizuki inside. The Hokage, seeing this, smiled and nodded at his surrogate grandson.

"Good work Naruto. Congratulations on your first mission as a ninja of Konohagakure. This will go on your record as an A-rank and, of course, you will be paid accordingly."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that. He hasn't been a ninja for even a full 24 hours and he had been assigned, and completed, an A-rank mission!

"Now, before you go home and brag to everyone at the compound, take this piece of trash to Ibiki." Hiruzen glowered at the still twitching form of Mizuki. "Tell him that he can use _everything_."

Naruto just gulped in response as he knew what "everything" meant when dealing with Ibiki.

_**~Time Skip – Next day~**_

Naruto yawned as he woke up after sleeping in until seven in the morning… well, sleeping in to him at least. Team assignments were not for another six days, seeing as how the Hokage and the teachers from the academy were working together on trying to figure out who would be the best teams.

Sighing, the blonde got up and stretched before going downstairs to make some breakfast before showering and going to train.

After his terrifying appetite was appeased for the moment and his body was cleaned, he pulled on his usual clothes before flying out his window to the training grounds that he and Kakashi use, considering that the one-eyed jonin had promised to teach him a just as a graduation present.

_**~Training Grounds~**_

As Naruto landed in the clearing, he saw Kakashi already there giving him his eye-smile. Walking up to him, the older ninja ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately, making the younger ninja growl in slight annoyance.

He did not like having his hair messed with.

"Well, seems to me that little Naru-chan is all grown up now." Kakashi eye-smiled again and dodged the punch that Naruto sent his way.

"Shut up Kaka-baka. Or do I have to tell Rin about those pictures you have of her in the hot springs?" Naruto smirked as he peered over his sunglasses.

Kakashi paled in response and quickly looked around in case Rin's pervert senses were tingling. Seeing that he was safe for the time being, Kakashi quickly cut to the chase.

"Okay Naruto, as promised I am going to teach you a jutsu. However, it will not be a lightning jutsu like you have in your arsenal already. As a ninja you will meet many opponents once you get to the harder missions. There is the chance that you will meet someone who uses suiton or fuuton jutsu. We know that when you get wet your powers are shorted out, which is why I taught you raiton jutsus so that you can use your lightning affinity. Since you also have a wind affinity, I am going to teach you a jutsu that I copied from a Suna ninja back in the Third Great Shinobi War. It's called Fuuton: Great Breakthrough. The hand signs are horse, snake, bird, monkey, and bird. After you form the hand signs you need to inhale as deep as you can and fuse the air in your lungs with your chakra. Once you do that, you just blow out the air you inhaled and it will send out a gust of wind that can end up being powerful enough to send trees flying. How does that jutsu sound?" asked Kakashi as he eye-smiled.

Meanwhile, Naruto was practically drooling in anticipation of such a powerful sounding jutsu.

Chuckling at Naruto's reaction to the jutsu description, Kakashi turned away from him and quickly formed the hand signs and murmured as he inhaled, "_Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"_

As he exhaled the chakra infused air from his lungs, the gust of wind crashed into the trees on the opposite end of the training ground, knocking some trees over or sending them flying.

Once the jutsu was finished, Kakashi turned around to see Naruto's slack-jawed expression and laughed. The laughter from his sensei brought the blonde rookie to the present and listened as Kakashi started talking again.

"That's the power of this jutsu from someone with large enough chakra reserves, good control, and not having a wind affinity. Now imagine if you performed the jutsu with your large reserves, your growing chakra control, and your wind affinity."

Naruto's eyes unfocused for a moment before he grinned at the implications.

"Well why are we standing here jacking our jaws then Kakashi-sensei? Let's get started!"

All Kakashi could do was smile at his student's eager personality. After showing the hand signs to Naruto again, he stood back and watched him attempt to perform the jutsu.

"_This boy is going to be a power house by the time he is a jonin."_

_**~Time Skip – 6 Days later~**_

As Naruto walked back to the academy for the last time, he couldn't help but smile at the progress he made with the Fuuton: Great Breakthrough. After he had been able to perform the jutsu with the same destructive force as Kakashi, he created about twenty shadow clones. Ten of them worked on mastering the jutsu and the others started on chakra control, combining the leaf balancing exercise with the tree walking exercise while sparring on the trees themselves.

While this went on, Naruto was doing his physical training. Now Naruto didn't see this as cheating in his training because, technically, the clones _are_ him.

Before Naruto knew it, he was in his seat in the classroom. What he didn't realize was that everyone was watching him because he had greatly changed his look during the past week that everyone had seen him. His jacket was now black with a dark red circle with a lightning bolt running through it (A/N: if you don't know what Static's symbol is, go look it up and just picture it in red.) on the back, his glasses had changed from the normal black glasses shape to a red and silver visor that wrapped around his head completely, the red covering the area around his eyes and the rest being silver (A/N: think of Cyclops' visor from X-Men the movie, the first one). His shirt was now a scarlet color with the same symbol that was on the back of his jacket but in black. His pants were baggy pants that had many visible and hidden pockets, but they weren't baggy enough to hinder his movement. His kunai holster was on his right thigh while his shuriken pouch was on his left hip by his back. On his feet were black steel toed boots that, when chakra was focused into them in the toe and heel respectively, a blade would come out that would help him with his taijutsu. His hands hand fingerless gloves on them with the symbol on his shirt and jacket on the back of the right one while the left had the symbol for Konohagakure. Unknown to anyone but himself, Naruto had a seal on the palm of his right glove where his flying disk was sealed into. Just a small amount of chakra would have to be focused into it before it would be able to come out. His headband had been taken off of the blue fabric that it originally comes on and had been attached to a belt that was placed around Naruto's waist with the metal plate of the headband being a belt buckle.

While Naruto was thinking about his training the past few days and the rest of the class was taking in Naruto's new look, the guys thought that Naruto actually looked pretty badass while the girls were drooling, blushing, planning on trying to become his wife, or all three.

At the sound of the door opening, the class turned toward it to find Iruka walking in with a huge smile on his face. Once arriving at his desk Iruka took his sweet time in getting his paper work together, much to the class's annoyance and Naruto's enjoyment, knowing why he was doing this. Looking up at the class, Iruka's smile turned into a grin.

"I cannot tell you all enough how proud I am of all of you. You all worked hard these past few years to earn those headbands. You trained and you studied, and you pushed yourself past your limits to become as strong as you are now." Iruka's face switched to a serious look before he continued his speech.

"However, you all are just freshly graduated gennin, the lowest rank in the ninja ranks besides academy student. As you get more experience, there will be times when you get a mission that requires you having to kill. You may not agree with it, you may not like it, but it is your mission and you must do it. Also, keep in mind that even though you all are strong, there will always be someone out there who is stronger. Use the knowledge that you are not invincible and all-powerful to better yourself and to get stronger so that you can better protect your village, your family, and your friends."

As Iruka finished his speech, the majority of the class had a determined look in their eyes while some were questioning if they were cut out for being a ninja. Seeing this, Iruka decided to lighten up the mood.

"Now don't worry about that right now, for it will be a long time until you get a mission like that. Now, onto team placements, team one is…"

As Iruka started naming the teams, Naruto zoned out until he heard his name or someone he knew.

As Naruto heard the name "Uchiha," he turned toward Iruka to pay attention to the teams, wondering who his ex-best friend will be teamed with.

"Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba under Hatake Kakashi." Iruka announced, glad he had the foresight to put a genjutsu on the room to stop any fan girl screams to deafen anyone.

Sakura was indeed screaming in joy and Ino was furious, however no one could hear them thanks to the genjutsu.

Kiba groaned and banged his head on the desk in front of him as he heard he got teamed up with the emo-princess and his biggest fan girl.

Sasuke just hn-ed and went back to looking out the window with a blank look on his face.

"Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Akamichi Choji under Mitarashi Anko."

Naruto looked toward Hinata and Choji and smiled, glad that he has a team where he can work with everyone easily. Hinata was smart and kind, so she would listen to his ideas and offer some ways to improve them while Choji was just a kind-hearted boy who could get along with almost anyone. Naruto could see this team going far, as could Iruka and the Hokage seeing how they put this team together.

Hinata blushed when she found out her crush was on the same team as her, a small smile on her face. On the inside however, chibi-Hinata was cheering and doing backflips, happy that she is on the same team as Naruto.

Choji was a little disappointed that he wasn't on the same team as his best friend Shikamaru, but he was still happy, glad that he could be on a team with people who are nice and won't belittle him.

Iruka smiled, happy that his surrogate little brother had a team that had people that would accept him and be his friends. Looking back to the clipboard in his hands, he finished the team assignments.

"Team nine is still in circulation from last year, so on to team ten. Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino."

Shikamaru was asleep so he didn't have a reaction… not surprising.

Ino shuddered as she heard she was teamed up with the kid who had bugs in his body. It's not that she minded bugs since she had to deal with them a lot at her parent's shop; it's just the thought of bugs crawling in someone's skin that creped her out.

Shino just nodded to himself as he was deep in thought about ways to make his hive stronger and to also find a way to use jutsu other than the ones his family created.

Iruka smiled up at his now ex-students as he finished reading off the teams. He looked around the room at all of them, wondering who would make it and who would be back next year or who would quit the program all together. Clearing his throat, Iruka gained the attention of the class.

"Again I say to you, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you all. I know all of you will be great Shinobi and Kunoichi. Your jonin sensei's will be here soon so-"

Iruka could not finish what he was about to say as a black ball came through the window, shattering it. As it neared the middle of the room, the ball came undone and two kunai were thrown out and landed in the ceiling, revealing that the ball was actually a banner. The banner itself said "THE SEXY AND SINGLE SENSEI OF TEAM EIGHT, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE T&I DEPARTMENT, MITARASHI ANKO."

In front of the banner stood a woman who was very… interesting in her choice of clothing. She had a tan trench coat on. Under it was an orange mini skirt that had a belt on it at an angle to keep it up. On her torso was a fishnet top with the front of the coat just barely covering her quite large chest, being modest yet not at the same time. Her hair was purple and in the same style as Iruka and Shikamaru. Around her neck was a snake fang that had a cord wrapped around it to keep it from coming off too easily in battle. On her forearms were dark grey bracers while her legs had shin guards in the same color. Her eyes were an amber like color that did not have pupils, similar to the eyes of the Yamanaka and Hyuuga heiresses.

Anko grinned as she looked at the shocked, perverted, and surprised looks. However, her grin disappeared and was replaced with a sheepish smile when she heard Iruka speaking.

"Anko, you're early."

Anko laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head before getting back to business. "Alright, I am Mitarashi Anko and I'm the sensei for team eight. Meet me at training ground forty-four in twenty minutes."

With that, Anko leapt out the window while team eight looked at each other with a wtf look. Shrugging, they all left the class room to meet their new sensei. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he thought about this jonin.

"_This is going to be interesting at the very least."_

Iruka shook his head and cleared his throat to get the rest of the class's attention back.

"As I was saying, your jonin sensei's will be here soon. It has been a pleasure teaching you all."

Iruka smiled at the class and nodded at them as he left the room to go finalize some paperwork.

**A/N: well here you go everyone! The newest chapter for STTS! An extra special thank you to bearerofbadnews who helped me with the teams. I liked his set up for the teams and his explanations made the most sense. I don't know when I will be able to update next but I will be working hard to do so. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	9. Introductions and Tests

**Shadows: hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I worked hard on it, and I hope everyone likes Naruto's new outfit. If anyone is wondering, I chose the visor so that when Naruto makes his eyes glow, the visor will glow too and freak out his enemies. Now onto the reviews that have questions in them. Also I changed my author name because I like this better.**

**RedRangerBelt: I am not sure if there will be an official genin test with Anko, this chapter will explain that and if it happens, it happens. I let the characters lead the story most of the time for this kind of stuff. And yes, I am planning on either Naruto, Choji, and Anko helping her confidence boost or Hinata will be inspired by how confident Anko is and ask her for help on ways to help boost her confidence. This will more than likely involve a wardrobe change that will shock the clan elders, Hiashi, Naruto, Choji, and just about everyone else. And as for Naruto's powers, I don't see why they wouldn't know. It's going to be discussed in this chapter anyway. After all, in order to work better they need to know every skill each other has.**

**Now onto the story!**

As Anko sat on a boulder near the gates to training ground forty-four, she munched happily on her dango. Taking a peek at her watch, she saw that the gaki's had ten more minutes. As she started on another skewer that held her lovable sweet treat, she heard the sound of laughing and screaming in joy.

Looking around, she couldn't seem to find the source until she looked up. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Naruto was standing on a disk of some sort that was flying and covered with a purple aura, while his teammates had the same aura around them as they flew; Naruto's hands were guiding their movements from what she could tell.

As the jonin sat there in shock, the three genin floated down until they stood in front of her, Naruto's disk disappearing into his glove with a small burst of chakra and a poof of smoke.

The three freshly graduated genin looked at their sensei as she kept looking at Naruto in shock.

Naruto was trying not to laugh, knowing why she was looking at him like that.

Hinata and Choji blushed a little, wondering if they looked like that when Naruto told them about his powers as an easier way to get to the training ground that was on the other side of the village from the academy.

_**~Flashback no jutsu~**_

As Naruto, Choji, and Hinata walked out of the academy, Choji turned toward his two companions while munching on his chips.

"So, does either of you two know where the training ground sensei told us to be at is?"

Hinata shook her head no, seeing as how if she wanted to train she had training fields in her clan compound.

When the two clan heirs turned toward Naruto, he nodded with a slight frown.

"Yeah I know where it is, but here's the thing: it's on the complete other side of the village. Even using our chakra, that would take almost forty minutes to get there."

Hinata and Choji both looked downcast, missing Naruto's smirk. "However, I have a way to get there in ten minutes."

Hinata and Choji looked at him curiously before he directed some chakra to the seal on his glove and his flying disk came out. As he tossed it out in front of him, Naruto focused some of his power into the disk itself causing it to float. Turning to his new teammates, he grinned foxily as their jaws were dropped and their eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Choji was the first to get his brain back to running normally as he looked towards Naruto with a questioning gaze.

Naruto chuckled a little and, once snapping Hinata out of her trance, he explained how he got his powers and what he could do with them. Needless to say, the other two were awestruck.

"Now that show and tell is over, how about we leave before sensei fails us for being late?" asked Naruto as he jumped up into the air, his disk quickly flying towards him before attaching to his feet.

Both Hinata and Choji nodded in agreement and were about to ask how they were going to fit on the disk too when Naruto pointed his hands at each of them. The two clan heirs suddenly had an aura of purple static electricity around them and, as Naruto raised his hands, they started to float into the air. Grinning at Naruto, they both nodded before the blonde suddenly started flying towards the training ground, his teammates screaming and laughing as they enjoyed themselves immensely.

_**~Flashback no jutsu KAI! ~**_

While the three genin stood there waiting for their sensei to snap out of her stupor, they were looking at the training ground behind the high chain-link fence with barbed wire running around the forest that seemed to be on steroids.

The trees were taller than that of the Hokage Tower, some almost as tall as the Hokage Monument. On one tree a giant centipede, easily twelve feet long, crawled up the trunk of a tree, making the younger members of the squad pale in fear, for if the INSECTS were that big, how big were the predators?

Anko shook herself out of her thoughts and looked toward the three graduates.

"Alright gaki's, let's start with introductions. I'll go first so that I can show you what I am like and what I want you three to share."

The trio nodded as she cleared her throat before starting her introduction.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi; I am a special jonin for the village because of my skill with poisons and in interrogations. I like dango, hanging out with my three best friends and scaring the shit out of the villagers, and drinking sake. I dislike my old sensei and whoever it happens to be when they are stopping me from getting dango. My dream is to kill my bastard of an ex-sensei and round me up a sneaky little dolphin."

The trio noticed how her expression darkened when she talked about her old sensei, while sweat dropping at the not so subtle point of Iruka-sensei. Pointing at the heir to the Akamichi clan, Anko spoke up. "Okay gaki, your turn."

Choji nodded as he started his introduction.

"My name is Choji Akamichi. My likes are my friends, hanging out with my best friend Shikamaru, eating barbecue, and practicing my clan's jutsu. My dislikes are people who call me fat, those who insult my friends, traitors to my village, and not getting the last chip from the bag. My dreams for the future are to become a good clan head and become strong like my tou-san."

Naruto and Hinata smiled at their teammate while Anko nodded before pointing at the shy Hyuuga.

"Okay, you, the one trying to impersonate a turtle, you're up."

Hinata blushed and started poking her fingers together. **(AN: okay, I am NOT going to type the whole stuttering thing, so just imagine she is okay? I find it annoying when an author types it out.)**

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are my nee-chan Hanabi, flower pressing, and… um… a certain someone." At this the shy Hyuuga glanced over to the blonde on her team before looking down at her fingers with a blush. "My dislikes are the arrogance of my clan, bullies, and the caged bird seal. My dreams are to become a good and strong clan head and to become a good wife and other someday."

As she said the last part about her dreams, Hinata was blushing a lot more than usual and was poking her fingers so fast there were after images.

Anko smirked, knowing who the "certain someone" was. Before the blonde could ask the poor girl about her crush, Anko pointed at him. "Okay fly boy, you're up this time."

Naruto grinned and adjusted his so that they were resting on the tip of his nose but far back enough so that they wouldn't fall.

"Alright, the name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, the food that baa-chan makes, training, my friends, and thinking of new ways to use my powers."

Anko tilted her head in confusion at that, thinking that what he used was a bloodline. _'If it's not a blood line, what exactly is it then?'_

Anko quickly came back from her thoughts as the blonde continued his introduction. "My dislikes are idiocy, bullies, those who can't see the truth for what it really is, and the time it takes to make ramen. My dreams are to start my own family one day when I am old enough and to become Hokage so that I can protect my precious people and the entire village."

Naruto finished his introduction with his foxy grin, making Hinata blush before looking down toward her fingers.

Anko smirked and stood up, stretching her back as she did so. "Okay gaki's, now that the introductions are out of the way, we can begin with the real test."

The academy graduates looked confused at this. Raising his hand, Choji was the one to question their sensei's words.

"Real test? What are you talking about sensei? We already passed the graduation test."

The jonin smirked as she bent down and looked the kids in the eye.

"That test was nothing but a ruse, one designed to filter out those who aren't ready to be a ninja. The jonin sensei's give out the real test to see who becomes genin. This test has a sixty-nine percent rate of failure. That means out of the 21 students who graduated, only nine will actually become genin."

Anko smirked as she saw the looks of horror on the kids' faces. After all, everyone knew that Iruka was the best sensei at the academy, his lectures were boring.

Before the children could even form an idea of a sentence, Anko went on with the explanation of her test. "Alright, now everyone knows that Konoha pushes teamwork, so that's what this test is about. I want to see how well you can work together. Your goal is to find a ninja called Jiraiya and expose him when he is doing a less than honorable act. You will know what the act is the second you find him. Once you find him and expose him, you must make sure he cannot get away from those who will wish to exact their revenge. Understood?"

The gennin stood up and saluted with a chorus of "Hai sensei!"

Anko smirked before getting out a picture from her pocket and showing it to the kids. It showed a man who had long spikey silver hair, geta sandals, red tattoos on his face, a red shirt with a green vest, and bracers on his arms. On his forehead was a headband that had horns on it and was adorned with the kanji for "oil."

"This is Jiraiya. Now, you have until six this evening to finish your mission. Dismissed!"

Once given the order, the three gennin sped off to the village to try and find the older ninja.

_**~Two Hours Later, Three PM~**_

So far the three graduates had gone all over most of the village and still couldn't find the man they were supposed to look for. While leaping over the rooftops… well, Hinata and Choji were leaping, Naruto was flying. Anyway, as they were going across the village, Naruto happened to look down as they passed the hot springs.

Quickly using his powers to grab his friends, he hid them and himself on the nearest rooftop. Before the two ninja could ask what was going on, Naruto began to explain himself.

"I just saw this Jiraiya guy sensei said to look for. He's over at the hot springs and I think the 'less than honorable act' sensei told us about was that he is a peeping tom." Finished Naruto with a growl.

Choji frowned and Hinata narrowed her eyes in feminine fury. (**AN: I don't care who you are, even Hinata will be pissed off about an old man peeping on women in a hot spring.)**

"So what's the plan Naruto?" asked Choji, seeing how Naruto was almost as smart as Shikamaru at times.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought; unconsciously using his powers to increase his brain's thought processing speed. Not too long after, a grin spread across his face.

"Okay, here's the plan."

As Naruto explained the plan, after tweaking it a bit when his teammates told him what jutsus they had and what ninja tools they had on them at the time, the other two grinned as well.

_**~With Jiraiya~**_

**(I apologize to any and all Jiraiya fans who read this. I just couldn't help myself, plus it will be funny.)**

Jiraiya giggled quietly as he wrote in his infamous and ever present notepad, a blush on his face while drool escaped his mouth.

"That's it ladies, just sit back and relax while Jiraiya takes your beautiful forms and has them last for all eternity in his books."

The gennin sweat dropped when they heard what he said before shaking their heads to prepare themselves. Nodding, the three leapt into action.

All three gennin threw kunai and shuriken at the man, who jumped out of the way when he sensed them. Landing a safe distance away, he raised an eyebrow at the children in front of him.

"What's wrong with you kids? I was doing my research! You must not know who I am to attack me in such a manner."

Quickly, then older ninja went into his signature greeting dance (**which I am not going to bother describing.) **and went on into a short tirade.

"I am the man that women swoon over, the man that makes all men jealous, the ever gallant and handsome, the toad sage of Mt. Myoboku, Jiraiya!"

The sage slammed his hand onto the ground and in a poof of smoke; there stood Jiraiya atop a toad that was easily as tall as he was.

The three gennin were surprised for a moment before shaking themselves out of their stupor and rushed the man. Choji leapt toward the man aiming a punch for his face. Seeing this, Jiraiya made to block the punch before the fist suddenly grew to be as big as he was tall and hit him, making him fly back.

Choji landed and smirked at the toad sannin. "Partial Expansion Jutsu."

Jiraiya got up while trying to clear his head of the ringing that started in his head. _"Huh, the kids from the Akamichi clan. Should have guessed so from the swirls on his cheeks. The kid looks exactly like his dad, just with brown hair."_

Looking up the man saw the girl head toward him and striking with what was obviously the Gentle Fist style of the Hyuuga clan. Jiraiya expertly dodged the strokes before suddenly leaping away when Naruto tried to punch him from behind. Jiraiya smirked before laughing at the kids.

"Nice try gaki's, but you're going to have to get up pretty early to pull one over on me!" laughed the old man before he suddenly froze up as purple electricity formed around him. The Naruto in front of him smirked before disappearing in a poof of smoke, signifying that it was a shadow clone.

The real Naruto came out from behind the captured man before making another clone and having it hold the man up with his powers. Smirking, he looked back over at Hinata.

"Say Hinata, how about we make sure this guy can't move. You attack his tenketsu and I will paralyze his limbs."

Hinata nodded before rushing the man and quickly sealing off his tenketsu whilst activating her Byakugan. Once she was finished, Naruto stepped up and quickly struck the man in his limbs while using his electric powers, making sure the old pervert couldn't move.

Jiraiya grunted in slight pain before looking at the kids. "Alright you caught me, now what?"

All three smirked before Choji enlarged his hand again and grabbed the man and tossed him over the fence of the women's side of the hot spring while shouting. "HEY LADIES, THIS OLD GUY WAS PEEPING ON YOU!"

Hearing the screams of the man in pain while the women yelled and shrieked about perverts, the gennin grinned before sitting down on a nearby bench. Not too long later their sensei appeared in front of them with Jiraiya in hand. At least, what was left of him anyway.

Anko grinned down at her students. "Great job gaki's. I saw everything you did and I have to say, I am impressed. I actually didn't expect you to succeed, but you did."

The team looked up at their sensei in confusion. "Why didn't you think we would accomplish the mission sensei?" asked the timid Hyuuga.

Anko smiled and pointed down to the man beside her who was twitching in pain. "This man is actually Jiraiya-sama, one of the three Sannin. The only person stronger than a Sannin is a Kage, which is why I didn't expect you to win. However, I am glad to be proven wrong in this case."

Once the true identity of the man in front of them was revealed, the three gennin were in shock. Their expressions were so hilarious Anko had trouble standing up since she was laughing so hard. Once she was able to get her expression under control, Anko grinned down at her team.

"Alright gaki's, you passed. This means that you are now full-fledged ninja of Konohagakure. Now, go celebrate. I have to go inform Hokage-sama about your passing the test. Meet up at the Forest of Death tomorrow morning at eight AM."

The three new ninja nodded with big grins on their faces before running off to their respected homes. Anko grinned at their retreating forms before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and wind as she _Shunshin'd _to the Hokage's office.

_**~Hokage's office~**_

The Hokage smoked his pipe as he looked at the jonin in front of him. Deciding to start, seeing as how they didn't have to wait since he tricked Kakashi into arriving on time, he motioned for the jonin sensei's to begin the explanation about their team's fate.

He nodded as he wrote on a scroll as the jonin for teams one through six told the Hokage about the fate of their teams. Hiruzen looked up as he looked toward the final three sensei's.

"Alright Asuma, you first. What is the decision regarding the status of team ten?" asked the Hokage as he leaned back in his cushy chair.

Asuma Sarutobi exhaled the smoke in his mouth as he looked at his father. "Well, team ten passes. Their teamwork was a little shaky at best, but they did really good. I think that Shikamaru is smarter than he was said to be in the academy. He came up with a strategy that involved everyone's skills and was able to put out my cigarette easily."

Hiruzen nodded as he wrote down that team ten passed. Looking up he glanced toward the other male sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Not even glancing up from his book, the masked ninja explained the status of his team. "Team seven passes. They failed the first part of the test, but passed the second part. I suggest that Sasuke take some session's with Inoichi however. He seemed very unstable during the test and was much more aggressive towards his teammates than actually needed."

The old man nodded before making both marks on his scroll before looking toward his second in command of the T&I department. "Alright Anko, what about the status of team eight?"

Anko grinned before she started speaking. "Team eight passes. Their teamwork was excellent and flawless. I have never seen a fresh batch of gennin work together this well." Anko then proceeded to tell the Hokage about the test that she had her team take and by the end of it, everyone was laughing hysterically, even the Hokage.

Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, Hiruzen smiled and marked down that team eight passed.

"Alright, you are all dismissed."

The jonin nodded and left the office in various ways, ranging from the door, to the window, to using the _Shunshin no jutsu_ to leave. Once everyone was gone, Hiruzen looked down at a picture on his desk of him and Naruto on his fifth birthday.

"I am so proud of you Naruto. And I can guarantee your parents are proud too."

XXXxxxXXX

**Alright, and done! This chapter took forever to write, but I am very happy with how this chapter went. Read and review please! I want to see how this meets everyone's expectations. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
